Sighing Softly
by JoraKeyblade
Summary: With Mai's literal trip to "heaven & back" at the hands of Azula,comes the adventures of Mai,Jack Dawson, pirates & company in a titanic musical epic. Please note that the name has been changed from "All Gifted Ones Go to Heaven" and the contents of this fic are currently to be reconstructed!
1. The Absolution

_**Chapter No.1) Jail Break**_

The hero of this story was not yet a hero. To make things drastic, she was currently serving time in jail right now and on death row, because she had been framed for a serious crime she did not commit. the girl had black hair that ended in two "dumplings" up front, long fingerless black gloves, and dark red clothing. To make things lot more ironic, she was the solemn knife-thrower named Mai.

This story begins in 1900s New Orleans, during a beatiful starry night which unfortunately, Mai could get no view of. The gothic firenation girl had fallen asleep out of dread and boredom, but she was awakened by a sound of something tapping a pipe. Decided to take a look towards the wall to see a hole just about the girl slightly smaller than her size come in there with a pipe vertically in the middle.

"Who's there?" Mai demanded to know, getting on her guard and pulling out her shuriken knives.

"Mai! It's me!" a female voice called.

"Ty Lee?" Mai asked.

"Who were you expecting, the Avatar?" the firenation gymnast Ty Lee, joked as she poked her head through the hole. She was wearing a headlight on her head and carrying a large drill. "Okay, we're almost there, Mai..."

At that moment, some dirt got caught in the firenation girl's nose. "Ah-ah-ah..."

"Oh, no!" Mai cried, in a panic as she covered her head. "Not now!"

Then, Ty Lee sneezed, "AAAAHHH-CHOOOOO!"

"Oh, that's just wonderful," Mai said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Mai..." Ty Lee sniffed, apologizing. "I just got dirt in my nose,".

"Now, whatever you do..." Mai said sternly to the former circus-performer. "Be careful!"

"Yeah?" asked Ty Lee, as she climbed through a hole.

"Please!"

"Relax, Mai." Ty Lee said coincidentally, as she pulled the drill from her bag."The water mains are green! This is red!"

"The 'famous plumber Mario' you are not Ty Lee!", Mai said retaining her fear.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me. I'll just drill around the water mains, and we'll be home free,"

Unfortunately, the escape did not go well because while Ty Lee was drilling around the pipe, she had accidentally broken the water main, causing it to burst, and a rumbling sound was heard.

"Ty Lee," Mai yelled angrily, as she grabbed the gymnast. "What did you do now?"

* * *

BUSTED WATER MAIN!" shouted a voice from the upper level.

"CALL COMMAND CENTRAL!"

* * *

Much to their horror, Mai and Ty Lee saw a stream of surging water rushing right towards them. In response, Ty Lee's headlight helmet fell off her head and into the 'drink'. "RUN!" Ty Lee yelled, but the water quickly crashed into the duo and the strong current knocked them up and out! Once outside, on account of a water main being destroyed, the liquid murmur of placid brown water spurted and sprayed above the ground, and sirens went off. Guards and searchlights were everywhere, and the two were struggling to get out of the hole that they had made.

"Ty Lee!" Mai snapped angrily at the girl, while she gasped for air. "That was the water main!"

"Well, look on the bright side, Mai." said Ty Lee, with a smile, as they finally got out of the hole. "You're-"

"THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE!" the soaking-wet firenation goth interrupted, still angry, as she grabbed her in her hand. "I ALMOST DROWNED, THANKS TO YOU! NOW YOU'RE GONNA-"

Suddenly the two found themselves dodging bullets, gunshot after gunshot, as they raced and crawled up underneath a nearby car, which looked rather old and beat-up. A shower of bullets fired at them, causing the duo to flee as fast as they could and they stopped to catch their breath.

"Sorry Mai," Ty Lee began, as he tried to catch his breath. "As least you can't say you're bored anymore for a good long while"

"We have to get out of here or we'll be killed!" Mai growled with frustration.

"Come on!" Ty Lee yelped, as she ran past as one of the guards shot at her, causing her to drop all of her tools.

"Oh, no! My tools!" Ty Lee cried, as she then turned to go back for them. "Wait a minute! I'm not leaving without my tools!"

"FORGET YOUR TOOLS, TY LEE!" Mai snapped, as the guards were shooting at them. "I'LL GET YOU NEW TOOLS LATER! RIGHT NOW, LET'S GO!"

"At least let me get the drill!" Ty Lee shouted back. But at the moment she raced to retrieve her tools, they were instantly destroyed by a couple of gunshots, which left Ty Lee utterly shocked. "Let's go!" Mai yelled, grabbing her by her long braid of hair and in the flash, the duo fled as fast as they could until they finally reached a chain fence, and climbed it successfully reaching to the other side.

Mai then turned around, and promptly stuck her tongue out, making a face. With that, a shower of gunshots resumed aiming at them and began to decrease as they kept on running until they were completely out of sight.

"Nice gray aura... I was almost beginning to miss that too" Ty Lee said coldly.

The duo began moving again, and they did not stop for many miles until they reached a gigantic metallic, gold-decorated ship/casino that Mai and her kingpin partner and "friend", Princess Azula owned, formerly known as "Azula and Mai's Casino,"and now known as "Azula's Casino.


	2. Always An Absolution!

**Chapter 2) You Can't Keep a Good Girl Down**

It was cat-racing night at Azula's Casino, when a lot of people gathered to place their bets to see which cat would win. Everyone was cheering like crazy for their racers at the moment the cats were let loose, racing through the whole entire track. One ambitious cat named Garfield was trying to get through but the one in front refused to let him pass.

Suddenly, the cat had an idea; he started to started to climb over the cat, then started to hop on the other cats like a trampoline. He then was almost halfway there, until suddenly his paw got stuck in the springboard. Soon, the other cats passed by as this one tried to struggle out. When he saw the last one past him, he grabbed its tail, and soon he was flying in the air, zooming past the other rats. Finally, he made to the finish line and won the race! Not many characters were happy about this as some of them walked over to the betting booth to collect their money.

"Can you believe that underdog cat, Garfield won the race?!" complained a girl named Jinx .

"If you ask me," a catboy, known as Odd, added. "I think this place is rigged."

Toons were coming in and out as a character, known as Sokka, came up to the counter. He looked very happy.

"Looks like I won the bet tonight!" Sokka said triumphantly, walking up to the bet dealer. "That cat was pretty lucky so pay up, pal!"

The bet dealer was a large, anti-toon known as Evil Kyoshi, turned and grabbed an old, and smelly used steak. It had a horrible, rancid aroma.

"Here," said Evil Kyoshi, not caring, as he shoved the rancid-smelling old, used fish into Sokka's face.

"Yecch!" Sokka exclaimed in disgust, as he held his nose, and then he turned to Evil Kyoshi with anger burning in his eyes. "Hey, is _this _your idea of a joke, buddy?"

"Take it..." The bet dealer said, advancing her face towards Sokka. "...or leave it."

"Ew!" the water tribe warrior shouted, as he stormed off to the next rat race. "Bad meat!"

At the moment Sokka left, two characters, known as Jaden and Chazz, walked up to the counter.

"What are the odds on Terrible Tigerstar?" asked Chazz.

"Terrible," Evil Kyoshi replied.

"Well, okay..." said Jaden, as he handed a piece of salmon. "Give me Firestar to win!"

Soon, at the moment the race was about to start, all of the toons raced back to his or her seats. The toons were ready as the starter held the gun and raised it up high in the air.

BANG!

They were off in a flash, and one of the biggest cats was ramming past the others that got in his way. Just as the race was getting intense, they heard a familiar voice, calling from the entrance of the casino, and a toon turned and dropped her glass of rum that fell on the cat.

"Hey everyone, what's up?"

Then there was absolute silence as every single put in the casino turned to see Mai and Ty Lee, and everybody had their mouth's hang open.

"Mai the Kai has returned!" Mai announced, as she casually walked in.

"And don't forget Ty Lee!" Ty Lee added, as she followed Mai inside.

A purple Australian weasel known as Nack, casually walked up to Mai and said, "Say Mai, aren't you supposed to be on death row?"

"No," Mai answered. "I am not supposed to on death row,"

"That's right!" Ty Lee said, advancing towards Nack's face. "I busted her out of that joint!"

"So, how's everything been?" asked Mai.

"Oh Mai," said a female bunny known as Lola, as she looked up from a pool table. "Things have gone down while you and Ty Lee were gone!"

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee asked.

"If you ask me, Azula took over this place and she ain't treatin' us too good." a LooneyToon, known as Sylvester added, as he held up one of the disgusting, rotten rancid-smelling fish. "You see what I mean?"

"Sylvester is right," said a character known as Gambit. "Azula now runs this casino with an iron fist so tight!"

"Things have been tough," Lola added, as Tom rolled a pair of dice. "but we carry on,"

"Could you spare a couple of bones for old time's sake?" Nack asked.

"Why settle for bones..." Mai said with a smile, as she casually walked to the slots machine and pulled the slot machine lever. The slot machine had a jackpot and out of the blue, a whole lot of big, juicy steaks fell on top of them, and everyone cheered.

"when you can have the whole bank?"

"Atta boy, Mai! I'm proud of you!" Ty Lee said with a smile as she caught up to Mai.

"Mai, Tell 'em!" said Ty Lee, as the knife-thrower leapt on top of the stage and began to sing.

**Mai: **_Oh, you can't keep a good girl down _

**Ty Lee:**_ No, sir!_

_**Mai: **No, you can't keep a good girl down_

A spotlight was turned on and shined on Mai.

_**Mai:** I've seen pain and hurt_

_**Ty Lee:** That's right!_

**Mai:** _I've eaten dirt_

**Ty Lee:** _That's true_

**Mai:** _It's hard to buy but even I  
have been jilted by a skirt!_

**Ty Lee:** _She lies_

**Mai: **_Look out, I'm still around  
__'Cause you can't keep a good girl down!_

Ty Lee ran up to the upright piano and started playing.

**Ty Lee:**_ Ya can't keep a good girl down! _

**Mai:**_ No ya can't!  
__  
**Ty Lee:** No, no, no, ya can't keep a good girl down_

_**Mai:** I've been bought and sold!_

_**Ty Lee:** She's been warm and cold._

_**Mai:** But ten to one, I'd still be chasing the Avatar when I'm old_!

_**Ty Lee:** Not in some cage or some prison around,  
_

_**Both:** 'Cause you can't keep a good girl down  
Can't keep a good girl-  
I say you can't keep a good girl down!_

**Ty Lee: **_In her is the luck of the Irish_

**Mai: **_The pride of American_

**Ty Lee: **_And even bit of Italian_

**Mai: **_Italian? You see the come of the English_

**Ty Lee: **_The charm of Spanish_

**Mai: **_A pedigree a certainly ain't what I am!  
So call me a mixed-up gal!_

_**Ty Lee:** You're a mixed-up gal!_

_**Mai:** But the only way this girl knows is up!_

_**Ty Lee:** Come on, everybody! Up, up, up!_

All of the characters went up to them and picked them up.

**Both: **_Ya can't keep a good girl down, wow, wow, wow, wown!  
Ya can't keep a good girl down, wow, wow, wow, wown!_

**Ty Lee: **_She's been fat and thin._

As they were singing, a character dressed in a black costume; Felicia Hardy A.K.A. Black Cat, descended downstairs from the rooftop of the casino when she heard all of the commotion, so she came to see what was going on, only to slip and fall down flat on her face. When she got back up with a dazed look, she rubbed his eyes and to her shock, she saw Mai and Ty Lee!

**Mai: **_I've been out and in._

**Ty Lee: **_She tried a life a virtue._

**Mai: **_But prefers a life of sin!_

_So tonight when we own this town  
__I've known hunger, I've known thirst  
Lived the best, lived the worst  
But the only way I know  
To finish best to finish first _

_**Both**: So watch out when you hear this sound_

_NOW!NOW!NOW! NOOOOOOOOWW!  
__'Cause you can't keep a good GIRL, no ya  
can't keep a good; I say  
you can't keep a good girl down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

As they were finishing up, the group of characters surrounded the duo and tossed them into the air, along with Black Cat.

_**Every Toon: **You can't keep a good girl down!_

When they stopped, they placed Ty Lee and Mai (along with Black Cat) on top a pile of sacks.

_**All three:** Yeah!_

_

* * *

_Suddenly Ty Lee was swept into a secret room courtesy of the revolving wall.


	3. A Scheme In Mind

**Chapter 3: A Scheme In Mind**

Meanwhile, Black Cat walked into an office.

"Boss, I don't get it," she said in a whiny voice, as she approached to the desk. "L-look, I know what you're thinking, Boss. I don't know anything about this, honest. We set her up for good; she should've been on death row by now,"

"Felicia," hissed the voice coming from behind the chair; as it turned around, it revealed the firenation princess Azula, Mai's business partner. "I do not wish that I should split half of the business with my partner, Mai," Azula hissed.

"Ooh, goody goody!!" Black Cat squealed. "You want that should I take a pair of pliers and then squeeze her-"

"Felicia, Felicia!" Azula growled, with an evil grin. "That's no way to treat our old friend, Mai; friends must be handled in a friendly and business-like way…"

Just then, Azula heard a knock on the door.

"Azula!" called a familiar voice from outside the dark hallway, and the door creaked open to reveal none other than Mai herself.

"Mai! Is that really you?" Azula said, as she faked a smile, pretending to be happy to see Mai.

"Is it really me?" Mai gasped as she advanced forward. "Is_ it really you?'_"

Then, Mai decided to make herself at home as she plopped her body onto a large soft red pillow and switched a small radio beside her to one of her favorite tunes. Finding a can of fireflakes beside the pillow, she popped one into her mouth.

"Say, Azula..." said Mai as she stretched her whole body and kneaded the pillow. "This place's lookin' okay...You know partner; I'm proud of you, and as for the customers, they laugh,"

"Gamblers are never happy Mai," Azula said, shutting off the radio and taking a fireflake from Mai. "You know that,"

"Yeah, but you know what?" Mai said, as she switched the radio back on. "This place needs something, you know what I mean, besides a few curtains and chandeliers? Definitely so more excitement by the looks of how bored people are getting with the odds! It needs some pizazz, and some class! A little culture, choreography and some influence of theatre; some dance moves, how about it? You know what else--?"

"Mai, Mai we need to talk." the firenation princess said as she switched the radio off.

"About what?" Mai asked, as she ate another fireflake.

"You see, time has changed; I've changed, you've changed,"

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked as she turned the radio back on. "I haven't changed, not that I still chase the Avatar..."

"Mai, you've done time, and believe me, that's bad for business,"

"What are you saying, Azula?" Mai asked, confused.

"I'm a girl with a record," Azula replied.

"Hey, I was framed!" Mai exclaimed in a sharp voice.

"I am well aware of that," Azula said, before faking a sad expression. "You were like a sister to me, Mai, so..."

"So what?" asked Mai, getting suspicious.

"So I believe it's best if we break up the partnership,"

"WHAT?!" Mai exclaimed, as she choked on another fireflake she was eating. "Break up the partnership?! You've got to be kidding me!! You're not serious, are you?!!"

"I really don't like it Mai, but it's for the best," Azula told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ty Lee was trapped inside the mysterious room and had to find a place to get out. The firenation gymnast looked at her surroundings at the moment she heard someone talking.

"It's your turn to feed it!" Said a minion named Jun(the bounty hunter from Avatar the last Airbender).

"Yeah, but, why do I have to feed Azula's little monster?" said another named Blackfire, which caused the little to shiver in fear when he heard what he said.

"M-monster?" Ty Lee squeaked to herself, gulping.

"Come on; we've got a job to do," said Black Cat. "The boss says we should get rid of Mai tonight,"

"Yeah, her life is up!"

"Mai?" Ty Lee gasped at what she had heard.

"MAI! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! MAI, THEY'RE GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

"So…with that being said; why don't we have a little…celebration?" Azula suggested, as she grabbed a bottle of French champagne and poured it into a couple of wine bottles. "Half of this is yours, my friend,"

She held out the other glass for Mai as Mai thought for a moment. Why was she being so nice to her? She never shared the money she had earned in the cat race with her. This all seemed a little suspicious to Mai, but then gave in.

"Eh, why not? I say it's a deal!" Mai said, as she took the glass and chugged it down. Azula laid a sinister smile as she watched.

"Perfect," Azula said to herself as she crossed her fingers behind her back.


	4. Bye,Bye,Mai

**Chapter 4: Bye,Bye Mai  
**

That night, Azula decided to have a celebration at the Mardi Gras, a festival which was being held near the bay. People were celebrating, dancing and having a great time. Street performers and dancers were tossing all sorts of things, including plastic beads, doubloon coins, small toys, candy, and snack cakes to the crowd. However, they were all oblivious to see Ty Lee pushing through. It was sort of hard to see through a great big sea of people at the event.

"Mai?" Ty Lee called out, as she wandered through the crowds. "Mai, where are you?"

As Ty Lee continued her search for Mai, she saw a float in the distance near the docks. "It doesn't look like anyone's using it," Ty Lee said to herself. "Unless they could be..."

It didn't take long for her to realize that that float was being used as a party house. "Mai, wait for me!" she declared as she raced to the float without a moment to lose.

* * *

Mai, who was having the greatest time of her life, had no idea that Azula would go through all that trouble to have all set up for her. She continued sipping down every glass of French champagne, while Azula began her speech.

"Gentlemen, ladies, may I have your attention?" Azula announced. "I'd like to take this moment to wish Mai the Kai the best luck in your new adventure,"

Mai gulped down another glass of champagne, getting completely drunk by the moment.

"And now for a token of my gratitude," Azula declared, as she reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "I present to you this rare golden watch,"

Out of Azula's pocket was a round, golden watch with a hunter case, and a blue velvet sash with a buckle on it. She handed it to Mai, who looked thrilled from her gift.

"Aww, Azula," Mai said, between her hiccups, not all acting like her old bored self, as she gratefully slid the gift around his neck. "You shouldn't have..."

Azula then turned to Black Cat, who was making a sandwich, with an evil smile on his face, "Felicia,"

Black Cat looked up to the firenation princess with a dazed expression on her face. "Y-y-yes, boss?"

"I want you and the girls to take Mai out back for a big surprise," the ruthless firenation princess instructed.

"Ooh! Oh boy, a surprise party!" Black Cat squealed in delight. "Is it her birthday, boss?" "I remember how I used to surprise Spider all the time in New York!"

"No, you idiot!" Azula growled, as she bopped the costumed crusader on the head. "It's not her birthday!"

"Then what surprise do you have in mind?"

"The big..." Azula hissed, with sinister grin as she made a cutting motion across her throat. "Surprise,"

"Oh, that surprise," said Black Cat, as she and the other cartoons carried the intoxicated Mai outside.

At that moment the group left, Ty Lee raced inside, only to find the place empty.

"Oh, no!" Ty Lee gasped, as she looked around. "She's gone! I'm too late!"

Ty Lee ran through a sea of garbage and broken-up tables towards the exit and noticed the docks.

"Oh my gosh!" Ty Lee cried, as she saw two shadows talking to a familiar knife-thrower at the pier.

"MAI!"

* * *

Mai, who was eager about his surprise, had been lead to the edge of the docks by Black Cat, who took out a black bandanna and put it over Mai's eyes, making it real tight.

"_You can't keep a good girl down_," Mai sang between hiccups, as Black Cat finished blindfolding the intoxicated girl and turned to race to the top of the pier. "_I've been fat and thin, I've been out and in..."_

"Uh.. oh, and stay on this spot and...no peaking, Mai," said Black Cat, as she walked up to Azula, who was standing beside a large antique car.

"Oh, goody, goody, goody!" the costumed girl in black laughed happily, as she hurried up to Azula, only to receive a stomp on the foot from her boss. Black Cat hopped on one foot in pain for a brief moment.

"Quiet!" Azula growled in annoyance, as she turned back to the old car and built a strong, sturdy and steep ramp which would increase the speed. The ramp lead to the end of the dock where a blindfolded Mai was standing on.

"Bye, bye, Mai..." Azula hissed with a devilish grin on her face, as she melted the restraining gears that were holding the antique car with some firebending, and it began to tilt forward a little bit. Azula walked to the side of the old car, starting to push while Black Cat giggled madly, clapping her hands.

"Say Boss, can I help you push the car?" Black Cat asked. "I want to push the car. Can I, please?"

As Azula continued to ignore Felicia Hardy's request, Ty Lee reached the pier and saw the two of them pushing the car as Mai had his back turned for one brief second.

"Oh, no!" Ty Lee cried as she watched in horror.

"**MAI**!" Ty Lee screamed frantically. "**MAI, GET OUT OF THERE!**"

"**RUN FOR IT, MAI!!!"** Ty Lee yelled at the top of her lungs. **"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

**"YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED, MAI!" **

**"NO, MAI!!!"**

**"MAI, RUN AWAY!"**

Unfortunately, Mai was too intoxicated to hear her, and her singing was drowning out Ty Lee's cries. The antique's wheels began to turn faster and faster.

**"FELICIA, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!"** Azula snarled angrily as she seized Black Cat by the costume. With one final push, the the old antique car furiously raced down the steep ramp at high speed like a race car, and down the pier right towards Mai, slamming into her body!

**"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" **Ty Lee screamed in horror until her throat hurt from screaming as the car went flying in the air and sank beneath the deep, murky ocean below.

Ty Lee watched as bubbles bubbled where the car had fallen.

"Oh, Mai... She's gone," Ty Lee began to sob, knowing that her best friend was gone.


	5. Heavenly Surprise

_**Chapter 5: Heavenly Surprise**_

Suddenly, a bright flashing light appeared before Mai as she came hurling towards it. She had no clue where she was at the moment as she was going past the colorful bubbles and skies that circled around her. The knife-thrower felt like she was flying high above the earth, out of reach of the mortal plane. All of a sudden, she was blinded by another bright flashing light.

The next thing she knew, Mai found herself covered with sugar-white fluffy clouds as soft as pillows, so she couldn't see where she was going until she crashed into something that felt like glass.

"Ouch! Oh, my head…" Mai moaned, as she rubbed her injured cranium and then looked around his surroundings, noticing a bright, sky-blue glow appear before her.

"Hello, Mai," a feminine voice said that made the knife-thrower jump, as she turned his head to the glowing light to where that voice was spoken, and soon enough, the light grew dimmer and dimmer to reveal a teenage girl with light-brown skin, blue eyes, and a white hairdo(Water Tribe style). She wore a long, glistening white gown with long sleeves that reached up to her wrists. She also had a halo floating above her head .

"Wait just a minute!" Mai exclaimed in confusion. "Who are you and where am I? And how did you know my name?"

"I am Princess Yue, and this is the great hall of judgement," the water tribe princess replied, smiling sweetly at Mai.

"Judgement?" Mai repeated, as her jaw dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't worry Mai, I know you'll go to Heaven." Yue said with a smile, "I know all gifted and talented ones--even those talented in just knife-throwing--go to heaven because unlike evil people, gifteds and talenteds are good, loving and kind, and often the heroes and/or heroines of situations,"

"Whew," Mai said in a sigh of relief. "For a moment there, I thought that I was going to..."

The angel girl turned with a warm smile as she and Mai began to float down the road.

**Yue:**_ Welcome to doing whatever you wish_.

_"_Gosh, this is a really lovely place you've got there," Mai commented, as she gazed around at the beautiful scenery_._

**Yue:** _Eating whatever you please._

"Follow me," Yue said.

The two characters came over to a spot where they saw a lion sleeping with a heard of sheep, while Mai gazed at the group.

**Yue:**_ To a constant different climate, we keep it 73 degrees._

"We're still on Farenheit here."

**Yue:**_ Welcome to no more cat race..._

"Oh, boy!" Mai said with a grin, as she continued to follow Yue.

**Yue:**_ To order and calming state..._

"Sounds good to me," Mai said, with a chuckle.

The two finally reached a cloud that looked somewhat of a desk. It also had a cloud that looked that it was made for sitting along with a giant red book sitting on top of the cloud. Yue then flew into her seat and spun to face Mai.

**Yue:** _Welcome...to being dead_

"What?! D-d-d-d-dead?!" a horrified Mai sputtered, as her head shot up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, time out! Are you saying I'm…?"

"Stone cold, I'm afraid," the moon spirit replied, as she flipped through the record book of Mai's life.

"I can't believe it!" Mai exclaimed, as she remembered it all. "I've been murdered!"

"Hmmm, that's funny." Yue said to herself, as she continued to flip through the pages. "I'm having trouble finding any acts of kindness, generosity, or qualities of lovingness in here, but let me see,"

"She killed me!" Mai growled angrily, barring her teeth as she slammed her fist onto the pedestal.

"I beg your pardon?" the angel asked without bothering to pause her reading.

"Listen, there's been some kind of mistake made here."

"Oh, no." Yue smiled, as she closed the book shut. "There is no mistake; this is your time, Mai."

**Mai:**_ I don't want to die! _

_You've got the wrong guy! _

_I was double-crossed by a dirty rat_!

_Actually this rat was a girl, but a car ran me down!_

_I just blew out of jail!_

_I just got back to town!_

As she continued, the little cute kid angels began to measure her size as another group of angelic children angels flew up to her and covered Mai with an angelic robe, trimming out the threads and fixing anything that didn't fit. Mai's head got stuck through the head collar, and Mai began to feel both uncomfortable and annoyed at the same time.

**Mai:**_ Hey, this is hard to explain!_

As the kids continued dressing her up, they attached a pair of angel wings to Mai's back and a small glowing halo over her head, to Mai's utter annoyance and displeasure.

**Mai:** M_ay I speak to your superior 'cause I don't wanna die!_

**Yue:**_ Welcome to doing whatever you wish._

Mai held her hands to her head and scowled.

**Mai:** _You got the wrong guy!_

**Yue:** _Dancing and singing all day!_

"Hey, are you listening to me? My time's not up yet!" Mai shouted, as she furiously ripped off her wings and threw them away as she started to take off her angelic robe_._

"Oh, I'm afraid it is, Mai." Yue chuckled, as she floated beside Mai, who was struggling to remove her robe. "We know everything,"

With that, a sky blue light circled around her and then she disappeared. "Hey!" Mai yelled, as she got tangled in her robe and got stuck on her head. "Come back here!"

"Murdered in the prime of my young life!" Mai growled angrily, as her white, fluffy cloud carried her higher into the air while she continued to struggle to take off her robe, "And I'm prone to being uncomfortable with over-bright colors too!"

"Ooh, that two-faced, back-stabbing, double-crossing, no-good princess brat Azula! I swear she's going to pay when I get back!" Mai muttered angrily to herself as she finally succeeded in taking off the angel robes.

Then she stopped at the moment she saw a lot of watches, clocks, time dials, and time glasses either hanging or floating in midair while the scattered powder-puff clouds began to make like some stair case. The cloud stopped as Mai looked around in awe.

"Say," said Mai. "This must be some be the watch department, right?"

Hearing her question, the same sky-blue bubble appeared revealing none other than Yue who stood right next to her. Her usual generous smile on her face now melted into a stern one.

"Well, you might call it that." said Yue, as she grabbed a golden pocket watch with Mai's name engraved on it. It looked just like the one Azula had given her except the velvet neckstrap of this one was red rather than blue. "You see, this watch was your life, and it stopped." She opened the watch and then it wasn't ticking at all. "See? So this confirms that you are dead." she said with a friendly smile.

"Ah, can't you wind it up or something?" Mai asked, as she reached for it.

"Oh, and send you back? Oh, no, no, no, no, Mai," the moon spirit replied. "No one's ever allowed to go back. Just put your hand right here,"

"What's that for?" Mai asked.

"It's for a book of records. You see everything about you that was or will be is right here." Yue exclaimed.

"Ah isn't that wonderful." Mai said sarcastically. "I love it here. You mean there's no surprises or anything?"

"Oh no no no no, we know everything." Yue replied as she took Mai's hands, took the fingerless gloves off, dipped the hands in the ink, and pressed them on the page.

"Oh that's just lovely." Mai said in a sarcastic tone of voice, before she took a deep breath and looked around. "The clouds, the grass, the food, the fresh air."

"I assure you, Heaven is a wonderful place." said Yue, as she then began to twirl around. "You can do whatever you want and you never have to worry about anything, it's absolutely grand!!"

"Yeah, so no surprises huh? Say, would you like to dance?" Mai asked, as she held out her now bare hand. "You mean if I'm waiting for an inside straight up here I'd know in advance when I felt it?"

"Why yes, I would." said Yue, as she then took the hand and began to waltz under the moon. "We know how it all turns out."

"You must of studied dancing, and you have natural rhythm..." Mai commented, as she dipped her, before he began to speed up the pace and waltz like there was no tomorrow. "...pretty unusual for a girl who gave her life to save the moon."

"Oh, I'm getting dizzy!" Yue gasped, as she then let go of the watch she was holding as Mai spun her around.

"Everything is so lovely here," said Mai, before she noticed that her watch was floating off into the distance. "So planned, so ordered. And heck, that's what's driving me crazy."

Leaping into the air, as if she was swimming in an Olympic-sized swimming pool, Mai 'air-swam' towards her watch as she was soon surrounded by a group of random clocks.

**Mai:** _I need Brazil,  
__the throb, the thrill  
_ _I've never been there,  
but someday I will_

At the moment Mai saw her name tag on it, she immediately reached out to grab it in the nick of time.

_** Mai: **Adventure and danger,  
love from a stranger_

Mai reached above the watch and saw the notch and was about to turn, when Yue grabbed it from her._  
_  
**Mai:**_ Let me be surprised_

Yue threw the watch into the air, but Mai refused to be discouraged by that. She grabbed for it again, and with a smirk, she was about to wind it back up but somehow, Yue noticed what she was going to do and snatched it out of her bare hands. Snapping her fingers, Mai slammed into a pile of broken and useless clocks and watches as she watched Yue soar to another batch and placing the watch onto the pile. That gave her an idea; she would switch the broken and defective pocket watch with the watch she had received at the party. Mai made her way towards the pile as she and Yue continued singing.

**Mai:** _Today the sun, they said there'd be snow  
When all said and done, it's fun not to know_

Mai quickly took a glance down and saw her watch right on top of the pile. She looked at the same watch he had been wearing around his neck since he was at the party.

**Mai:**_ What keeps my heart humming, is guessing what's coming_

As planned, Mai distracted Yue by placing the watch around her neck, slid her life watch away with her foot and swiped it in the air, landing into her hands. Mai stared at it with satisfactory and triumph, but she panicked and quickly hid it as Yue threw the other watch into the pile.

**Mai:**_ Let me be surprised!_

The two noticed the river of useless clocks coming up to the edge of the cloud and tumbling down like a huge waterfall as Mai and Yue jumped over and landed on the other side. Then they sat close to each other as the shooting stars flamed out across the whole heavens.

**Mai:** _Oh ain't it great  
_  
**Yue:**_ Ain't it great  
_  
_**Mai:** When fate lets you wait_

**Yue**_**:** La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Hiding the watch behind her back, Mai did not want Yue to know what she had done.

**Mai:**_ The world seems merthless..._

Unfortunately for her, Yue started to gaze at Mai behind his back, and Mai began feel nervous and anxious as she tried to get her attention away from the knife-thrower.

**Mai:**_ You feel worthless,  
And suddenly there's some food on your plate!_

Driving her head the other way, the sneaky Mai swiftly flew out of the cloud with the watch in her bare hands, as Yue began to follow her.

**Yue:**_ Oh, Mai please remember_  
_down there's a world of used cars  
And singles bars, broken dreams  
and out of reach stars!_

At the moment she saw her from behind, Mai panicked, as she tried to get away as the two floated by the silver moon. But what could she do? Then she got an idea; Mai decided to give Yue a little hint of what she was about to do.

**Mai:**_ But it isn't over,  
not for this girl  
I don't like to steal,  
but I don't buy this deal  
In bout three seconds,  
she will have realized_

As Yue came closer to her, Mai hid the pocket watch behind her back.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Yue asked, as she noticed that Mai was winding the watch.

_Wait'll you see_

"What's that you have behind your back?"

_She's gonna be_

Yue peeked behind Mai's back. "Mai, don't wind that watch!"

_Surprised...._

"MAI!!!!!" Yue screamed angrily.

Suddenly, Mai's watch began to vibrate rapidly and violently as it glowed a bright light from the inside and then a few seconds later, began to disappear in a bright light and waved goodbye to Yue with a smile.

"You can never come back,"

* * *

Back on Earth and near the docks; after the event that happened, the dock was now empty, filled with nothing but a thick pea soup fog. A small gray cat with black stripes and long ears wandered around the docks, scavenging for food in a trash can when all of a sudden, he heard a loud thump and then a big splash, so the cat went over to the end of the dock to investigate.

All of a sudden, a pale hand wearing a tattered black fingerless glove stuck out of the water and grabbed hold of the pier along with the black-furred head with pale ears poking out, coughing up a mouthful of water and her clothes were ragged, torn, and tattered, with her hair draping far over her face. The cat yelped and screeched in fear at the sight of that creature and ran away as fast as he could. As for the creature, it turned out to be none other than a very soaking wet knife-thrower named Mai, who weakly climbed onto the pier, completely drenched!

Mai's 'hair dumplings' were temporarily smushed out, and it was obvious that the girl had been underwater for a long period of time, as she kept coughing up all the water from her lungs. She had a hard time gasping for air at the moment she noticed her life watch strapped around her neck! Mai, who was desperate to get away, scrambled her now bare feet as far as her strength could carry her, and then she collapsed.

"Hey," she said aloud to herself. "I'm alive,"

Mai looked in her hand, to find her life watch which happened to be open. She could hear a familiar faint voice from within it.

"Mai, you can never come back...you can never come…"

Mai slammed the watch shut in utter annoyance and then she glanced up to the everlasting sky, not taking long for her to realize that it was Yue who had said that.

Mai gradually got up, She slowly got her bruised body up, on the count of getting run over by an antique car, and walked to her and Ty Lee's place.


	6. Mai's Ghost

_**Chapter 6: Mai's "Ghost"  
**_

It was a dark day indeed at the duo's house, as the tears of the rolling dark clouds came falling from the gloomy dark-gray sky. Ty Lee was sobbing along with the clouds as she lay in bed not even bothering to change into her PJ's.

"Oh, Mai!" Ty Lee sobbed with a multitude of tears on her face, "If only I had..."

Even though Ty Lee finally fell to sleep eventually, it was going to take a while for her to get used to the fact that Mai was gone.

As for Ty Lee, her mumbling started to turn into distressful cries of help. She tugged harder on her pillow as she tossed and turned in her bed, while moving her arms around and her legs were thrashing in place.

"…Mai………Mai! No! Look out! ……….They're gonna get you, Mai…."

As she dreamed, a dark and sinister shadow cast over Ty Lee, creeping closer with its arms wide open. As it hunched over, Ty Lee screamed in absolute terror as she started to imagine Azula grabbing her by the neck, torturing her!

"_**AAAAAAAHHHH!!! NO, STOP IT!! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP!!! MAI! HELP ME!!!"**_

Fortunately, the figure that was _'torturing'_ her turned out to be none other than Mai in ragged clothing, who continued to gently shake Ty Lee to wake her up.

"Hey, Ty Lee! It's okay! It's okay! Calm down! It's me, Mai!" She said.

Hearing her name, Ty Lee immediately opened her eyes, not realizing who she was talking to at first as she took deep breathes.

"Oh Mai! Thank goodness you're here!" She said, as she sighed with relief.

Mai smiled to see that her long time friend was alright, and unharmed, while Ty Lee continued to ramble on what she just saw.

"I-I-I saw Azula! She was here-and-and-she was choking me-and-she started to torture me-and..." before the gymnast could finish, she noticed the face that seemed familiar to her. "M-M-M-M-Mai?! Is it really you?"

With a sheepish chuckle, Mai smiled back at Ty Lee. "Hello, Ty Lee,"

Then without warning, Ty Lee screamed in sheer utter terror as she flipped over Mai to escape as the knife-thrower, who was a little stunned from her friend's outburst, tried to calm her down. (You have to admit, Mai does look pretty ghostly with her paleness, her ragged/torn/tattered gloves and clothing, her messed up hair and the fact that she's bare-foot and dripping wet, all because of that thump in the 'drink').

**"AAAH! GHOST!! GHOST!!! GHOST!!! I'M BEING HAUNTED BY MAI'S GHOST!!!"** Ty Lee screamed, as she raced to the other side of the room.

"Hey," Mai exclaimed as she tried to get near the acrobat, who picked up a large broom and swung it at her, "What is going on? You look like you've seen a---"

"GHOST!!" Ty Lee screamed, as she took a swing at Mai with the broom. "Stay back! I've got a broom, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Mai gawked in utter confusion at what she said as she ducked. "Ghost? What are you talking about, Ty?"

" I'm not a ghost, I'm not dead!"

"Here, you can have this vase!" Ty Lee cried, as she flipped/hopped up to the top of the fireplace mantel and shoved a large, ceramic vase at the "ghost", causing it to smash into pieces when Mai ducked just in the nick of time.

"Take my rare and expensive china!" Ty Lee cried, as she ran across the rack and knocked down all the porcelain dishes towards Mai.

"Wait," Mai protested.

"Oh, and don't go away without my one-of-a-kind comb!" Ty Lee cried as she finally succeeded in hitting Mai on the head with the red, silver, and 24 karat gold comb.

Now Mai was getting irritated by the minute as she grabbed Ty Lee in her tattered gloved hand.

"Please don't hurt me, Ms. Ghost!" Ty Lee begged. "I'll do anything you--"

"QUIET!" Mai said softly, as she grabbed Ty Lee's mouth shut. "Now let me clarify on this situation; I'm not a ghost, and I'm not dead. Now be quiet, when I take my hand away from your lips, you're not going to scream, got it?"

Ty Lee thought about it and then nodded her head in agreement. Mai let go from Ty Lee's mouth.

"Good, that's my pal--"

She was interrupted yet again by Ty Lee's screams of sheer terror. Mai, flinching in frustration, went back to grabbing Ty Lee 's mouth.

"Shush!!" she cried, in annoyance. " Look, do ghosts get wet and have water fleas?!" Mai demanded shaking the water insects out of her hair.

Shoving Mai's hand away from her mouth, Ty Lee pulled herself together. "No," she replied, still sniffling. "Ghosts don't get wet or have fleas."

"Exactly,"

"Oh, Mai." Ty Lee cried squeezing her shuriken-wielding friend in a giant of a hug. "It's really you, I saw you...you, there, and Azula...and the car..."

"I know, I know..." Mai said as she wrung her hair out.

"I saw your body flying through the air!"

"I know that!"

Ty Lee cried into Mai's shirt.

"Hey, let's just say it wasn't my time," Mai said, with a smirk.

"Oh, Mai! I'm so glad you're not dead!" Ty Lee cried.

"All right, all right, that's enough, Ty Lee!" Mai scowled, as he grabbed Ty Lee once more. "Do you want the whole world to know I'm back?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, you thought that I was dead, so will Azula!" Tom replied.

"She tried to kill me, but I'm going to make her pay!" Mai snarled, lightning filling her eyes.

"Azula won't even know what hit her, not as long as she thinks I'm dead!"

And on "dead," lightning crackled and clashed violently as Mai broke into a dark, vengeful expression, with a dark grin on her face and turned her head towards her companion,shocking Ty Lee out of her wits causing her to leap onto the sofa.

"Mai," Ty Lee said, stuttering as she started to shake. "you're scaring me! Usually you act all gloomy but your sudden brightening in aura color is surprisingly frightening!"

"Listen,Ty. I have lived my life as a pampered, spoiled rich girl, right?"

"True," Ty Lee replied.

"Exactly, but when I left, she should've gone under!"

"That's it, Mai!" Ty Lee declared. "We'll go under, and I mean deep, _deep_ under; she'll never hurt us again---"

"No, no, no, no!" Mai said, shaking her head. "No way, forget it, Ty Lee! I don't want to go under. the operation crew just got bigger and bigger, and now she doesn't want to share!"

"That's it, Mai!" Ty Lee said, snapping her fingers. "We can share a nice little place, how about it?"

"It's got it's got gambling, it's got races..."

"So what?" Mai scoffed.

"Well, they even got a town called Ti_bet_,"

"Listen, Mai, we could nab us a few steaks, ribs, and fireflakes," Ty Lee suggested. "A couple of bets, a track of our own, what do you say?"

"Azula's got something up her sleeve," Mai muttered. "And when I find out what it is, I'm going to ruin her!!! I'm going to sink my darts and knives into her soul, pride, fortune, and spirit, tearing her limb from limb, and make her suffer for this...slow! When I'm done with her, she'll..._beg for mercy!!!"_

On_ 'beg for mercy',_ lightning crashed and crackled vibrantly as Mai involuntarily started grinning even wider and laughing a bit hysterically.

"Oh, I'm begging, all right." said Ty Lee "I'm begging that we should leave. For once in your life, you have to listen to me, Azula's got her off the charts fire-bending, lightning-bending, really mean-looking thugs, and they've got muscles and knives,"

"Not to mention a monster in the basement of his casino," Ty Lee added.

"A monster?" Mai asked.

"Yes," Ty Lee said in a tiny voice. "They feed it,"

"Hmm," Mai pondered, once again betraying her usual gloomy personality with a sadistic grin.


End file.
